


Dressing Room

by VtheHappyLurker



Series: A Point of Divergence [8]
Category: Mega Man: A Rockman Series (Cartoon), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Big Brother-little brother Fetish, Crossdressing Kink, Implied Relationships, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VtheHappyLurker/pseuds/VtheHappyLurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quint decides that he needs to be more proactive in getting Bass' attention by going on a little shopping trip. Little does he realize that he's caught the eye of another robot looking for a stand-in... (Spotlight {Occurs during Recovery})</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Room

Quint crept through the racks warily, searching through the various lacy bits and just picking things at random. Arms full of lingerie, he slipped into the dressing room furthest to the back. Quint laid out his selections and started going through the more carefully now.

He pulled out a leather corset trimmed in dark brown lace. Maybe Bass would like that. He always acted so tough that maybe he’d want a lover who came was both sexy and kind of wild. Then again, all those manga and magazines Bass had hidden in his room focused on defiling cute little boys that were more innocent than that.

Setting the corset aside with a frown, Quint picked out another one. This one was an pale blue satin bustier (at least, that’s what the label said…) trimmed in foamy white lace and darker blue ribbons. He stared at it for a moment, then decided that it was the perfect one and started undressing. It took a bit of tugging to get it on, but soon Quint had the bustier on. He quickly dug through his messenger bag for the panties and stockings he’d bought earlier that, making sure to get ones that were a matching shade of white. The panties went on without a problem, just barely covering his bottom in frilly cotton, but he fumbled a little pulling the stockings on and snapping the garters in place. Once he had everything on, Quint took a good look at himself in the mirror.

It all looked perfect on him. The bustier fit him wonderfully despite his lack of breast, the ruffles of lace covering just enough to tease but not look trashy. The satin matched his eyes flawlessly, and Jewel had done an amazing job in picking out the right make-up for him to wear. Quint grinned and began posing in front of the mirror, feeling confident that this time Bass would get the hint.

Quint sighed, closing his eyes as he imagined the larger robot coming in to find him waiting in his bed. Bass climbing on top of him, rough hands roaming over his stockings as he spread Quint’s legs apart. That hot mouth pressing wet kisses across his shoulders, biting down like he was trying to eat the smaller robot alive… 

His fantasies were cut short by someone wrapping their arms around him.

Quint gasped and whirled around to find himself face to face with Protoman. “What are you doing?”

“The door wasn’t locked, so I came in,” he replied with a smirk. He gave Quint a casual once over, a hand resting in the pocket of his slacks. “Now can I ask what you’re doing, Quint?”

“I…I…You’re not supposed to be in here Proto!” Quint snapped as he backed away from the taller robot, trying to cover himself up.

“Blues. Please, call me Blues.”

The soft way he spoke made Quint relax despite his better judgment. “Okay… Blues, you should not be in here with me.”

“Why not? I thought you might like a bit of friendly advice.” Proto—Blues moved closer, forcing Quint back until he was leaning against the mirror. He leaned in, resting one arm against the mirror while he put the other around Quint’s waist. “You look very attractive in this outfit, but I don’t think that shade of lipstick fits you.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I said you shouldn’t be wearing that color. It doesn’t suite you at all…”

“And why not?” muttered Quint, feeling self-conscious at the way Blues was looking at him. “Jewel told me it looked really good on me.”

“That’s because he’s a desperate little queen.” Blues nuzzled his neck, whispering in his ear. “You know what they call that shade?”

Quint stifled a moan, feeling his cheeks grow warm. “No-no…”

“It’s called cocksucker red, Quint.” His grip tightened as his voice dropped to a low snarl. “Now what right do you have to go out done up like a little whore?”

“You’re not the boss of me!” Quint groused, wiggling against Blues. He didn’t really want to get away from him but he didn’t want to let the taller robot know that either. 

“Didn’t your big brother ever teach you better than this, Quint?”

His face flashed even brighter. “Proto wasn’t a very good brother.”

“I see.” Blues’ tone was calm again, but he still held Quint tight. “I take it he didn’t take care of you, did he?”

“I…I wouldn’t say that…” muttered Quint as he laid his head on Blues’ shoulder. “Proto could be very sweet when he wanted to. He used to take me out and we’d…well, you know.”

“No, I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me about it, Quint.”

“It’s… I don’t think I should say,” he panted, feeling a pleasant itch of arousal from the sound of Blues’ voice. “Proto used to do things with me that…that brothers weren’t supposed to do with each other.”

“Well now I’m even more interested,” Blues chuckled and ruffled Quint’s hair. “Talk to me, Quint. Tell me what your big bad brother would do to you.”

“We shouldn’t be talking about this.” He pulled back a little bit from the taller robot. “The things he did aren’t the kind of thing you tell a stranger.”

“Am I a stranger, Quint?”

“Not really, no. But we aren’t really friends either, Blues…” He glanced away shyly, then gasped as the taller robot embraced him again. 

“Maybe I don’t want to be your friend, Quint,” came the throaty rumble. “Tell me: do you miss your brother Proto?”

Quint thought back to how things had been before this version of Wily had stolen him away. He could remember the way Proto would drag him off and then take whatever he wanted. Now the memories were flooding back, bringing him back to the nights when he gave his brother everything and how Proto had at last started acting just a little bit like the brother he’d always want. But he’d never be able to go home to his big bro now and the thought of it caused Quint to start crying.

He buried his face into Blues’ chest, shaking with sobs for a long time. Finally, he calm down and said in a quiet voice, “Yes. God, I miss him so much.”

Shushing him, Blues wiped away his tears with a handkerchief. “It’ll be alright, Quint. I’m here for you.”

“I wish I had my bro back…” Quint whimpered as he cuddled closer. He was embarrassed at the bulge tenting his panties now, then he noticed the much larger bump against his thigh as Blues held him close.

“I know I can’t replace him but what if I acted as big brother for you?” asked Blues, stroking his back. “Him and I are technically the same guy, right?”

“You do look like him and you’re certainly as…uh, large as him, but…” 

“But what, little brother?”

Quint shuddered at the way he made those words sound so sweet. “Proto wasn’t as…kind as you are. If he wanted me, he’d just…take me. And he used to call me ‘lil’ bro’.”

“He liked to bully you?” 

“All the time. I hated it.” He sighed and slipped his hands up under Blues’ long coat. “Like I said, he wasn’t a good brother…”

“Then tell how you wished he had been.” Blues asked, lightly kissed his ear and neck.

Getting flustered, Quint whispered in his ear, “I’ve always wanted him to be a real brother and take care of me.”

“Will you let me be that for you, Quint?” Blues purred. His hands dipped lower, fingers brushing over the thin cotton as he cupped the smaller robot’s backside. “Let me take care of you, lil’ bro.”

“Blues…” Grinning like an idiot, he let the taller robot covered his mouth in a kiss. He moaned as Blues’ teeth teased his lips, opening his mouth to let his tongue glide inside. While their tongues danced together, Quint felt a hand wander over his hip and slip down the front of his panties. 

“Stop!” Quint gasped, breaking off the kiss. “We can’t do that here.”

“Why not?” Grasping his cock, Blues started stroking him at a lazy pace. “Don’t you want this, lil’ bro?”

“….yes. But someone might catch us!”

“Then keep quiet.” Blues knelt down and pulled Quint’s cock out of his panties. 

Quint bite back a yelp as that warm mouth engulfed him, tongue working the head of his cock in soft twists. He dug his fingers into Blues’ shoulders as he took him in deeper. His head bobbed slowly up and down as he sucked Quint hard, forcing the smaller robot to cover his mouth just to keep from screaming. Quint felt his knees grow weaker as Blues kept up his attentions, moaning loudly into his palm as the first jolts of an orgasm wracked his systems. 

Blues finally stopped when he’d gulped down the last of Quint’s cum. He stood up, wrapping the swooning robot in his arms. “You okay, Quint?”

“I’m fine…bro,” murmured Quint with a glitching voice. He was shaking so hard that if the taller robot hadn’t been holding him up, he’d have fallen over.

He chuckled then kissed Quint again, pressing his sticky lips hard against him. Blues broke away with a smirk. “Are you ready for more, lil’ bro?”

“Yes.”

Gently, Blues turned him around to face the mirror and pushed his panties aside. He started to rub his fingers against Quint’s entrance and began to slide them in, but the smaller robot stopped him.

“You can go ahead and put it in me. I’m… I’m always ready for my big bro.”

“Are you sure?” he asked softly, unzipping his fly and pressing close to him. “I don’t want to hurt you, Quint.”

“I need you, Blues!” came the whine as he ground along his erection. Quint barely held back a delighted squeal when the taller robot obliged, burying himself down to the base with one thrust. He sighed, relishing the sensation of being penetrated so deeply after so many years. Clenching, he wiggled his hips from side to side to savor the way Blues stretched him wide.

“You’re awfully wet inside, lil bro…” Blues growl, teeth grazing the back of his neck. He wrapped a hand around Quint’s throat. “You haven’t been screwing around, have you lil’ bro?”

“It’s…it’s nothing, bro,” whimpered Quint. 

“Don’t lie to me.” Squeezing tight, Blues forced his head back and bucked into him hard. “I know you’re fucking someone else. Now tell me who it is.”

Quint cried out, then sobbed, “Bubble! I…I’ve been fooling around with Bubble. ”

“Am I going to have a… talk with him again?” he grunted, voice husky with static as he start to pound into the smaller robot at an unhurried pace.

“Don’t! He…he’s just a friend. It didn’t mean anything to me.” 

“Of course not…” Blues began moving faster, forcing the smaller robot to moan and tremble in his arms. “You’re /mine/ now, Quint. There’s not going to be any more fooling around with other men. If you need it, you’re going to come to your big brother. Is that clear, lil’ bro?”

“Yes!” came the yelp as Quint braced himself against the mirror while he endured Blues’ brutal pounding. The roughness and force were exactly like how Proto used to take him, driving him hard into trembling ecstasy. The thrill of possibly being caught like this added to the sensations. Before long, the buzz of another orgasm approaching went crackling over his overworked systems. 

“…I should’ve been your first, Rock,” Blues sighed, biting down hard on the smaller robots neck.

“You were, Proto…” gasped Quint, too caught in the frenzy of the moment to remember that it wasn’t really his brother fucking him. He started moaning louder, causing Blues to cover his mouth and quicken his pace. The climax surged through Quint so hard that he suffered a brief system shutdown. When he came to, he was slumped in the floor with Blues kneeling beside him.

“Are you okay? Can you stand?” he asked, taking the still quivering robot in his arms.

Quint gave him a weak nod, letting Blues help him back to his feet. He leaned on the taller robot and cuddled against him. Voice glitched and quiet, he said, “That was wonderful, Blues. I haven’t felt like this in years.”

“I’m glad you’re happy, lil’ bro.” He leaned in and kissed Quint’s forehead. “I’m sorry for messing up your make-up. Here…” He held out his handkerchief.

Quint took it, pulling away from Blues as he turned back to the mirror. He looked like a royal mess with mascara streaking down his glowing cheeks and lipstick smeared everywhere. Sighing, he started wiping it away while he listened to Blues straightening himself up behind him. Once he got his face and the rest of himself cleaned up, he turned to the taller robot. “Do you mind giving me my bag?”

Without a word, Blues gave it to him and watched in silence as Quint started fixing his make-up. Then the smaller robot paused when he got to the lipstick, looking back at Blues nervously. 

“Should I wear the red or…or another color?”

“Go ahead. Wear the cocksucker red,” he chuckled, stroking Quint’s cheek with a gloveless hand.

The glow on his cheeks got brighter as he put on the lipstick. Then he started to take off the bustier but was stopped by Blues. 

“Leave it on.” He leaned close, lips brushing Quint’s ear. “I’m not done with you yet, lil’ bro.”

“But Blues! This isn’t paid for yet.”

“Don’t worry.” The taller robot pulled off the tag, then gathered up all the other lingerie. “I told you I’d take care of you, Quint. I’ll get that for you…and all the rest too. It’s my treat, lil’ bro. Besides, you look really sexy in this kind of thing. I’d love it if you’d model them for me tonight.”

“Oh Blues, you don’t have to…” murmured Quint, burying his face in his hands. “Anyway, what if I don’t like something or it doesn’t fit right?”

“Just return it and get yourself something else.” He kissed Quint softly. “Now, get dressed. I’m taking you out tonight, lil’ bro. And then I’m going to take you home and treat you like a good big brother should.” 

Giggling in delight, he got dressed in a hurry and followed Blues out of the dressing room on wobbly legs. They got to the check-out and things were going fine till Blues hand the cashier the bustier tag.

“Uh, pardon me but I have to ask why there’s only a tag?” She frowned and shrugged. “Sorry, but store policy.”

“He’s wearing it.” Before Quint could explain, Blues reached over and pulled up the smaller robot’s shirt to show her. “I’m kind of a kinky boyfriend.” 

The cashier arched a brow at them in mild surprise, then shrugged and rang them up.

Quint trailed behind Blues in a mortified silence as they left the store and walked over to a burly-looking motorcycle. 

“I cannot believe you did that!” Quint muttered, watching Blues put the bags into the saddlebags. “I have never been so embarrassed in my whole life! That’s the kind of thing Proto used to do…”

“Sorry, lil’ bro,” Blues purred as he wrapped the smaller robot in a strong embrace. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

He pouted, then his lips turned up in a shy smile. “Well, it’s been a long time since I’ve had ice-cream…” 

“All right. I’ll take you out for some.” Blues climbed into the saddle, putting his helmet on. He held out a helmet to Quint. “Get on.”

Donning the helmet, which he noted with annoyance was a familiar shade of blue, Quint took his place behind the taller robot. He hug Blues tightly when the motorcycle rumbled to life and pulled out into the road. The feeling of a powerful motor shuddering between his legs combined with rushing wind and the warmth coming off Blues in a maddening wave of input that left Quint wishing the taller robot would pull over and take him again but he could wait a little while. After all, the sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon and Blues had promised to take care of him.


End file.
